


Andy Strucker Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Andy Strucker imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Helping Hand

There aren't many kids your age in the mutant underground. You lost your parents so you have no one, the underground becoming your permanent home. When you heard about a new family coming you were excited to have some new faces around, maybe even one that is your age.

 

The first few days of them being here was crazy and you were instructed, by John, to steer clear of everything that was going on. You reluctantly agreed and went back to practicing your powers even though you were pretty much an expert with them due to the amount of times you've been told to steer clear of a certain situation.

 

You couldn't help yourself though when you saw the younger Strucker sat by himself. You were walking back to your room when you walked past him and decided to introduce yourself. Andy was startled when you sat down next to him, not expecting any company. "Want one?" You asked Andy, offering one of your chips. Andy looked at you hesitantly before taking one. "I'm Y/N by the way." You introduced yourself, offering a hand for him to shake.

 

"Andy." He said shaking your hand.

 

After you both sat in silence for a few minutes you looked at Andy hesitantly before deciding to say what was on your mind. "I heard about what happened at the school." You started. Andy tensed up at the mention of the incident at the school. You noticed and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey, look, it's okay. Stuff like this happens to everyone."

 

"Even you?" Andy asked with hope.

 

You bit your lip and shook your head slightly. The truth was that when you got your powers the only thing you did was scare the living daylights out of yourself. You were getting something from the fridge and when you shut the door a figure was stood there. Granted it was a hologram but it still scared you making you drop everything you were holding. That's when you found out you could create images, well holograms, of anything as long you have seen it before. "It may not have happened to me on that large a scale but to others it has. Take Angie for instance, when she first got her powers she flooded her whole house. And Benny, he set fire to his house. At first you're gonna mess up but it takes time and patience to learn how to control your powers." Andy nodded taking in everything you were saying. You used your powers to create an image of a floating hand.

 

"Woah. That's so cool." Andy grinned once he noticed the floating hand in front of him. You laughed seeing his reaction. By far his has been your favourite.

 

"So, what do you say... you want a helping hand?" You returned the grin. At this point Andy started bursting out laughing at your terrible pun.


	2. Hope

After the incident at school instead of thinking about having to be on the run from Sentinel Services all Andy could think about was you. His only friend back at school. Well, technically you were dating but you were friends first. It was the first day of school when you met. Andy was running late to class and the only seat left was next to you. Soon after that the two of you became friends. It was just the two of you, not that you needed anyone else but now that Andy was gone he couldn't help but think you hate him if not for leaving then definitely because of what happened in the gym.

 

With his family asleep in the dingy motel room, Andy laid awake not being able to stop thinking about you. He suddenly felt the urge to call you, to hear your voice but knew it was risky. To him though you were worth the risk. He sat up in his makeshift bed to see whether anyone was awake and when he was met with soft snores he carefully threw the blanket off and stood up stepping over his sister, making his way to the door. Once he shut it without making a sound he was in the clear. On the way into the motel that afternoon, Andy saw a pay phone which was where he was going to now. He shoved his hand in his pocket collecting the remaining, as little as it was, coins to put in the phone, only having just enough. He dialled your number and waited for you to answer. It only hit him just then that you were probably asleep as it was almost midnight after all. "Hello?" You greeted wearily, tired after staying up to finish some homework for school.

 

As soon as he heard your voice, Andy froze. It was melodic, it was something he missed. "Y/N." He breathed after finding his voice again.

 

"Andy?" This time you were more alert. As if hearing his voice after all this time was the caffeine boost you needed to stay awake. "Oh, my god... where are you? You know what, don't answer that. Just tell me... are you safe?" You said in one go without taking a breath. You wanted to know where he was but knew it was probably dangerous. After all you had heard the rumours and you knew what happened to mutants.

 

"I'm- I'm safe for now." He admitted. He wished he could tell you otherwise. That he was safe but he wasn't. There was so much uncertainty in his life now that he was on the run. "I'm sorry."

 

"For what? Because you left? I get why you had to leave. Yes, it sucks but I don't hate you." You told him. You knew that Andy probably thought you hated him for leaving or because he was a mutant. "I could never hate you."

 

When you said that a smile formed on Andy's face, not that you could see it. This is what he needed. To hear your voice, your reassurance that you don't hate him. However, now all he wanted to do was see you in person. To be able to touch you. "I miss you."

 

You shut your eyes momentarily to try and stop yourself from crying. You missed him as well. "We'll see each other soon." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

 

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

 

"Hope." You said. It was just one word but it resonated with him. It gave Andy hope that he will see you again and that there will be a world where mutants and humans coexisted.


	3. Keeping You Grounded

Since your run in with Sentinel Services you have been struggling with controlling your abilities. You have always had difficulty with it but this pushed you over the edge. Right now, you were sat in your room, that you share with others, trying to stop your powers but to no avail. The whole room was shaking which extended to the rest of the building bringing the attention of John and the others to the room. That, however, wasn't what calmed you down. It was Andy.

 

Andy was a new kid to the underground and you both immediately clicked. You never really had many friends here and, well, he had none. Having recently discovered your own powers a couple of years ago you helped him come to terms with them. Even going as far to help him control them so it's ironic that the boy who you helped control his own powers is also the one to help control yours.

 

"Y/N!" You heard as Andy pushed his way through the crowd that had formed at your door. No one dared to come any closer running the risk of getting themselves hurt. It wasn't the first time it's happened before and everyone, especially John, was fully aware that if you didn't want anyone near you, you weren't afraid to throw whatever thing is near you at them. John placed his hand on Andy's shoulder to stop him from going further into to the room but he just shrugged it off. He made his way over to you and crouched in front of you. "Y/N, it's me, Andy." He said. When you heard his voice you started to calm down, the objects that were floating lowered slightly. You felt safe in his presence. "They're not here, okay. They can't hurt you. I won't let them."

 

You opened your eyes and were met with Andy's loving and caring ones. They held so much adoration in them whenever he looked at you. You leaned forward and captured his lips with yours. The kiss was soft yet it held so much love in it. The room was no longer shaking and object were no longer floating. In that moment you realised that you had found your anchor, that as long you have Andy around nothing bad could happen.


	4. The Student Becomes the Teacher

"This is dumb." A young mutant, who goes by the name of Perses, groaned. Andy sighed. When he started training other mutants he didn't know how hard it would be.

 

"It's going to work. Trust me." Andy assured him.

 

"How do you know that?" Perses asked, unconvinced by Andy's assurance.

 

"Because this was how I was taught when I was your age." He told him, looking up at you, standing at the door, with a smile on his face, remembering when he first became a mutant and was taught control.

 

At the age of fifteen, Andy was thrusted into being a mutant in the midst of a war between with the Sentinel Services. He didn't have control over his powers and was lost. That was until he met you. You arrived to the mutant underground after Andy. Having been a mutant yourself for a while you already had control over your powers. The only thing you didn't have was a family, a home. For weeks you saw Andy's struggle. It was like how you were when you first gained your powers. You understood exactly what he was going through so you decided then and there that you would help him. At first it was difficult, it was very frustrating for him but you didn't give up. You kept trying and eventually it worked. Now, Andy uses your teachings and helps other mutants who need to learn control.

 

After his session with Perses, Andy went to find you. You were in, what was called, the radio room doing some work when Andy came over and wrapped his arms around your waist so he was hugging you from behind. "Hey." You grinned, turning around so you were facing him but still hugging.

 

"I don't know how you did it." Andy groaned, laying his head in the crook of your neck.

 

"I believed in. I knew you would get there eventually. You just can't give up. These things take time." You told him. Andy looked back up in awe. Every day he realises how amazing and patient you are, that training other mutants isn't an easy task, one that is done for free.

 

"You're incredible, you know that right?"

 

"You say that all the time." You giggled.

 

"And I will carry on saying it because it's true. You are incredible." He said, pressing a soft kiss on your lips.


	5. My Dancer

Andy knew he shouldn't be still be standing at the door, watching you, but couldn't help it. You moved with grace, a happiness he hasn't seen on anyone since coming to the underground. It was something Andy felt like he intruding on, like he wasn't supposed to be seeing this without permission.

 

The soft hum of the music that previously filled the room stopped. You stood, surprised at the fact you had company. "Hi." You greeted.

 

"Oh, errm, hi, Y/N." Andy returned, feeling he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "I'm sorry for intruding."

 

"You weren't intruding." You said, sending him a small smile.

 

"You're really good by the way. I- I didn't know you could dance." Andy complimented making heat rise to your cheeks.

 

"Thank you." You thanked him, looking down bashfully. "I started dancing when I was young but then I got my abilities and I thought that was it. That my life was over. Then I met John and he took me to the underground. He found out about my love for dance and would take me to the dance studio." You smiled momentarily at the memories of you and John before carrying on with your story. "Then Sentinel Services cracked down and now I can no longer go to the dance studio. This," You gestured to the room you were standing in. The paint was peeling, the windows were broken, everything that was in the room was pushed to the side to make room for you. It didn't have everything you needed but it would have to do. "Is my dance studio now."

 

"I'm sorry that you can't leave the underground now." He apologised.

 

"It's okay. It could be worse. I couldn't dance at all." You told him sadly. It sucked that this was your life now but you kept reminding yourself that I could be worse.

 

"One day we're going to win this fight and you'll get to go to the dance studio again. You'll be the best dancer the world has ever seen." Andy said confidently. While you didn't fully believe him, you sent him an appreciative smile, grateful for the sentiment.


End file.
